


Batman Drabbles: Earth 3

by orphan_account



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Justice League: Crisis on Two Earths
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-01 18:02:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19182952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: This page may eventually contain short drabbles for Batman Earth 3 role play. If you are interested in joining, check out the Batman Earth 3 Discord server. Content is no worse than PG-13. Suggestions and story scenarios welcome!





	1. Chapter 1

Thomas Wayne Jr. stared at the multiverse's version of his brother Bruce Wayne. On his world, Bruce never came to be; he was a stillborn child that almost caused his mother a mental breakdown. A small twitch of the man's lips almost made it into a smirk, almost. The world was so cruel and cold, so random and meaningless. In one world, your greatest friend might be your worst enemy. In another, he might never exist at all. Nothing was real and nothing mattered. Anyone who thought it did, well, weren't they fools? 

"This very Earth that we're standing on could be eliminated from beneath our feet, Bruce, and the other worlds would go on as if nothing ever happened," Thomas said calmly from beneath his feathered owl suit. 

Bruce struggled against his bonds as Owlman took a knife and started gently tracing Bruce's face. 

"The people you try to save, the criminals you try so valiantly to stop. Nothing matters," Owlman said calmly. 

Suddenly, the cuffs snapped. Batman stood up and punched his doppelganger in the face. 

"You're wrong!" Batman roared. 

Thomas's Owl shaped cowl wavered from the punch, revealing his face. Bruce stared at his mirror image with disgust. 

"It does matter! Maybe not to them, but to us!" Bruce growled, "every action we take to make this world a better place helps at least one person in this reality, and to me, that makes it worth it!" 

"Tsk, Tsk, little brother," Thomas said mockingly, "maybe that good-for-nothing clown was right about you after all. Maybe you are just as crazy as the morons in Arkham you try to 'protect' the city from!" 

Owlman rubbed his face to reveal a jagged scar. 

"In my world, the Joker and his ilk do not exist. I didn't put up with that sorry little comedian long enough for him to degenerate into your monster. He took one person from me, and I ended him, no questions asked. I don't tolerate mockery, disobedience, corruption...but you obviously do," 

"I do what I have to do to protect Gotham!" Bruce shouted.


	2. Chapter 2

Harley stopped dead, or maybe undead considering the circumstances, in her tracks when she saw the weird purple haired clown. 

"Jackie?" Harley asked. 

He was wearing white makeup and had a permanent smile from a scar now, but she would recognize that face anywhere. This was the same old socially awkward adorable little Jackie, the failing comedian who couldn't catch a break until he started making Owlman the butt of all of his jokes at her suggestion. 

Harley dropped the dagger and leaned in for a kiss. The Jokester stepped back and swallowed hard. White greasepaint smeared onto Harley's face.  

"Harley? I..I thought you were dead," 

"I was. It's nice ta know someone survived Owlman's critical review,"  

"Heh," Jackie huffed a small laugh. Harley wasn't sure if he understood the joke or if he was just being polite.  

She thought about making another joke about being dead to further ease the tension, but that's when she realized they probably would be dead for real if they just stood in this alley making out. 

It was so nice to finally have him in her arms, though, this gentle unassuming clown man. How could she have ever thought of hurting such a great guy? She honestly didn't know.  


End file.
